User blog:CEDJunior/Knockouts Championship @ Lockdown 2014
Being an avid and die-hard fan of women's wrestling, I have decided that I will post blogs previewing any Divas or Knockouts related matches that take place on the upcoming live pay-per-views; provided the match is announced before the event takes place. I will start with this Sunday's Lockdown PPV, which will feature Madison Rayne defending her Knockouts Championship against Gail Kim inside a steel cage, where all of the event's matches will take place. As every TNA fan knows, Gail and Madison have a lot of history. It was on October 20, 2011 that Gail returned to TNA as a villainess and attacked then-Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky. She later aligned with Madison and also served as the hand-picked championship contender for the evil Karen Jarrett, who was the Knockouts VP. Gail and Madison would defeat Tara and Brooke Tessmacher to win the Knockouts Tag Team Championship on the November 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, and it was at Turning Point ten days later that Gail defeated Velvet to win the Knockouts Championship for the second time in her career. For several months, Gail reigned atop the Knockouts Division as champion, mainly with Madison's help. However, Gail and Madison would become opponents at Victory Road on March 18, with Gail retaining the title. Despite their match, the pair remained tight as a unit. Gail went on to become the longest reigning Knockouts Champion in TNA history; breaking a record that was once held by Madison. Last year, it was announced that Madison was pregnant with her first child, and she took a leave of absence. In the meantime, the evil Gail was slowly maneuvering her way into returning to the Knockouts throne that she feels belongs to her. Gail's journey took almost all year, but it came to an end at Bound For Glory this past October, when she defeated Brooke Tessmacher and ODB to win her third Knockouts Championship. Gail's victory came with help from the debuting Lei'D Tapa, who has become her hired gun of sorts. Madison would return to TNA this past December, and she would become a huge thorn in Gail's side. After pinning Gail on two occasions in singles and tag team action, Madison earned a Knockouts Championship opportunity, which she received on the Genesis edition of Impact Wrestling on January 16, 2014. On that day, Madison defeated Gail to win her record-tying fifth Knockouts Championship, and in the time that has passed since being knocked off her throne, Gail has been furlously seeking revenge on Madison. Just a few weeks ago, Gail defeated Madison in a Knockouts Street Fight, which has earned her a title rematch at Lockdown. Lockdown will mark Madison's first title defense since becoming champion nearly two months ago. With that factor, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that Rayne's reign will continue on as she will retain her title at the PPV. If and when that happens, one will have to wonder what's next. Who will be the next KO to challenge Madison? One Knockout I'd love to see become the next contender is the aforementioned Lei'D Tapa. I think it's about high time she was inserted into the title picture. I would think that Brooke Tessmacher would return to Impact to challenge Madison, and I would love to see new Knockout Santana Garrett emerge as a villainous #1 Contender. However, one scenario I really hope occurs is that Velvet Sky turns into a villainess and feuds with Madison, with their Beautiful People history being used as fodder and Velvet saying that Madison would be nothing without her. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now, I'm just looking forward to what could be a spectacular steel cage match between two talented Knockouts. Category:Blog posts